


Darkness Doubled

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Claws, Bitch!Stiles, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Bottom!Scott, Bottom!Stiles, Cam Boi, Cam Boi!Scott, Cam Boy!Scott, Cam Whore!Scott, Cum control, D/s, Daddy’s a Top, Dick Pics, Dom!Nogitsune, Dom!Void, Dominance, Faking Sleep, Father Son Bonding, Forced Nudity, Global humiliation, Humiliation, Incest, Live Stream, M/M, Master Minds, Master!Noah, Masturbation, McTwincest, Memory Altering, Mind Control, Misdirection, Multi, Nude!Isaac, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Over Sharing, Pet!Stiles, Phone Sex, Possession, Power Play, Prostate Massager, Public Humiliation, Rape, Self suck, Selfcest, Sex Toys, Sleep Sex, Slutty!Scott, Snow Ball, Technological Snafu, They’re brothers, Top!Aiden, Twincest, Unknowing, Unwitting, Void!Aiden - Freeform, Void!Ethan - Freeform, Void!Twins, adoptive incest, alpha voice, dom!Aiden, dom!Ethan, dom!Noah, non-con, puppy!scott, slave!scott, sub!Scott, sub!Stiles, top!Ethan, top!Noah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: The Nogitsune has been released, and everyone thinks it’s in Stiles, but where’s the fun in showing up where you’re expected or where you’ll be looked for eventually.
Relationships: Ethan Steiner/Aiden Steiner, Noah Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Ethan Steiner/Aiden Steiner, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey, Scott McCall/Nogitsune, Scott McCall/Scott McCall, Scott McCall/Void!Ethan/Void!Aiden, Stiles Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Void!Ethan/Void!Aiden, Void!Ethan/Void!Aiden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank 11 for this idea.

The boy was a viable host. Smart, powerful in his own right, and over looked by everyone else. But there were ways to use him without tipping his hand. Stiles sat there, his eyes glassy as the werewolf claws dug into his spine, intent and will pouring into him from the one in charge of both the twins now.

He wasn’t the only one who was left open and vulnerable. There were three who had opened themselves up as sacrifices to the Old Gods. And they were powerful. An incarnate, a true alpha, and the boy… but they had tasted better. Born of one egg that split in two, two perfect copies of one another. One soul in two bodies. If something happened to one than he would always have a spare. Besides… it was… _distracting_ to have someone who was his equal and to whom would always be true to him.

Stiles slumped over as Aiden pulled his claws out.

“You remember your orders?” Ethan leaned in.

“Go to the school, leave the message, and the chemicals where he can get them. Then forget I know anything about this and go back home.” Stiles replied, his eyes still glassy.

“And?” Aiden smirked.

“Once there strip down and take photos and send them to a number I’m to forget I know.”

“And make sure you’re hard this time.” Ethan smirked. “I like it when you’re hard when you have something that big in your ass.” He thumped his hand against Stiles’ jean clad ass and pushing against the thick prostate massager they’d made him start wearing all day at school so he was constantly hard and leaking while they snickered at how he had no idea he was even wearing it.

“Yes sirs.”

“And then?” Aiden pressed him.

“Then I’m to edge twenty one times and go to bed. I’m not allowed to cum till you give me the order.” Stiles staid in a monotone voice.

“Good boy. Good boys get treats.” Ethan undid his jeans and Stiles got to his knees and put his head in Ethan’s personal space as his hard cock came out in the open. The truth was, since they’d been taken over, Stiles hadn’t been a virgin in any sense of the word, but he didn’t know that. Stiles sucked Ethan’s cock till he was at the base of it, his lips pressed firmly into the groin of the teen wolf an he held Stiles there, enjoying the feel of his throat around his cock. Ethan smirked at Aiden who undid his jeans.

“I suppose we do have a little time…” He reached around and undid Stiles’ jeans and pulled them and his boxers down to expose his ass. “Up.” He raised up and presented his ass and held the position as Aiden entered him as he pulled the extra large prostate massager out of Stiles’ ass. They fucked him leaving his own cock hanging in the open and dripping as they took their pleasure from him and dumped a load in him before making him clean up their cocks with his mouth and redress himself, including putting the prostate massager back in his ass and doing up his jeans before he headed out for his mission.

“You ever think about making him think he’s fully dressed?” Ethan lounged against one of the walls.

“Sometimes… but Scott would be a problem.”

“Then let’s take Scott.”

“Take the true alpha?” Aiden rolled his eyes.  
“I’m serious. There’s two of us now. Between us I think we can control him and feed off of him in _every_ way.” He grinned wickedly.

“What do you have in mind brother of mine.”

“A naked slave to help breed our pet.”

“Tell me more…” Aiden leaned in close.

“Well first we….

***

Scott was sick of late shifts. He had just enough energy to take his shirt off and toss it across the room before undoing his jeans and toeing off his shoes before he fell face first on his bed and was out cold. He did wake up for a moment when he had the feeling the twins were there. He blinked at them.

“Wha…”

“SSSSHHHH.” Aiden’s hand went over his mouth as he held his head down against the bed. “Just relax…”

“Or not.” Ethan smirked before his claws sank into Scott’s neck.

***

Scott frowned, what had happened? He… the twins… and… his head hurt when he tried to think to it so he let it drift. Stretching he realized quickly that he wasn’t at home like he expected, and as people walked past him laughing he realized he was completely naked. He tried to cover up but his hands kept being pulled away revealing him to everyone as they walked by taking pictures.

The part he couldn’t grasp while it happened was how he got here, why he couldn’t cover himself. He felt a tug on his neck and twisting and turning he realized he was wearing collar that was chained to the wall and his hands were chained to the collar so that he couldn’t reach himself to cover himself up.

The weirder part was he had a massive erection the whole time. He blushed as the Twin’s came up and began to taunt him.

“The whore likes being shown off.” They reached down and smacked his heavy cock against his abs. “Bet you’d like us to fuck you right now… don’t you?” Ethan smirked, licking his lips.

“I… what… what’s going on I don’t… I’m straight…”

“Sure you are.” Aiden rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you try saying that with my cock in your mouth.”

“Wh-” Aiden shoved his dick balls deep in Scott’s throat in one go. Skull fucking his alpha as hard as he could till he came in Scott’s whore mouth. He smirked as he patted Scott’s face, watching the fucked-out look on his face and smacked his cock against Scott’s face before he pointed down and Scott looked down at how hard his cock was.

“Sure you’re straight.” Aiden chuckled before Ethan turned Scott’s head and began long dicking his throat.

“Fuck you were born to suck dick.” Ethan cooed, fucking the alpha’s mouth and throat as he finished himself off in Scott’s mouth.

“What about his ass… think he’ll grip us like a natural?” Aiden grinned.

“Later…. I want him awake when I take his cherry.” Ethan leaned in and whispered in Scott’s ear. “You’re a slut you know that right? You crave cock and attention. You want to be seen and watched as you touch yourself. And you want nothing more than to ride my brother and I’s cocks whenever and where ever we say. Remember that Scott. You can have our cocks, all you have to do is beg for it slut.”

“please…. Please…”

“Soon” The twins seemed to fade out leaving Scott in that hallway naked and bound, his cock throbbing and leaking precum. Eventually he woke up, his cock throbbing as he came all over his chin and chest as he lay there panting, his clothes scattered around the room. Sprawled out on his back, his eyes wouldn’t focus on anything as his cock lay there throbbing as he thought about his sex dream.

“fuck…” Scott panted, slowly getting up and making his way to his shower. Showering, but his mind kept going back to the dream. Fuck he’d liked sucking their cocks. He could almost imagine there was a taste still in his mouth. He touched his lips and pictured looking up the long line of their bodies as they fucked his throat. Fuck… his cock throbbed, and blushing he took a hold of himself and stroked his cook before he came hard all over the shower wall before he slumped against it and tried to focus on anything but all his mind kept going back to was what Ethan had told him in the dream.

Was he a slut?

Was he?

He didn’t… his eyes glanced down at his still hard cock and groaned. Werewolf healing factors made for increased sperm production. But this was like having zero refractory period. He’d never been hard like this in his life. Fuck, why was this happening? He padded back to his bed and sat down on the edge.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!” He growled as he laid back on the bed and sighed. All he wanted to do was lay down and sleep. It’d been a long day and all he wanted was to go to sleep and get this day over with but he was so fucking horny after that dream that he couldn’t focus on anything. Nothing for it if he didn’t jerk off again. Surely he’d get to sleep if he did it again.

Somehow his gut told him no, it wouldn’t make a difference but he took a hold of his cock and started stroking again, trying to cum one last time.

***

“You think we were too hard on him?” Aiden was sitting there in Stiles’ room, taking all his underwear and shoving it into a trash bag.

“Naw.” Ethan was sitting there with his claws in Stiles’ neck. Stiles of course laying there naked with the toy in his ass on high as he slept.

“I’m still not sure if it was too fast though…”

_Ding_

“Huh…” Aiden picked up Stiles phone.

“What?”

“Scott’s asking if Stiles knows what it means if you have a sex dream about someone.” He smirked. And quickly typed back.

_Stiles: Just a guess… but you’re hot for them?_

_Scott: Really? Doesn’t it mean they’re on your mind or something?_

_Stiles: Nope. 9 times out of 10 it’s you want to bang._ Aiden smirked as he read that out loud and Ethan snorted.

_Scott: fuck._

_Stiles: Who’d you have a sex dream about?_

_Scott: Promise you won’t judge me?_ Ethan laughed at that and Aiden responded.

_Stiles: Cross my heart._

_Scott: I had a dream about the twins._

“Holy shit he admitted it.” Aiden grinned. “what’s that thing that Stiles calls us all the time?”

“The Murder Twins.” Ethan replied.

_Stiles: So you’ve got the hots for the murder twins… seriously?_

_Scott: I know you hate them… but I… I can’t get them out of my head… I just… I’m sitting here hard as a fucking rock and all I can think about is letting them… you know… do things to me…_

_Stiles: Scotty, if you’re big enough to have sex dreams and jerk off you’re big enough to say what they did in your sex dream that you’re jerking off to._ Aiden gave a wry smile.

_Scott: I dreamed about them fucking my mouth._

_Stiles: So you want to blow them. So…_

_Scott: I’m straight?_

_Stiles: Gay, Straight, Bi, it’s a spectrum not a point spread._

_Scott: You think?_

_Stiles: Sure. Maybe you like girls most of the time but you like them enough to cross that line. Or maybe…_

_Scott: Maybe?_

_Stiles: Maybe you’re just a horny slut who needs to get your ass and throat pounded…_ Ethan read over that and laughed at that.

“Holy shit look…” Stiles was humping the bed and almost pissing precum out of his swollen and sensitive cock.

“Sweet…” Aiden grinned. “Oh he’s typing.” He smirked.

 _Scott: you think I’m slutty?_ Fuck the needy tone in that made Aiden have to adjust his hard cock.

_Stiles: Scotty, you’re a horny slut. We all know this, I’m kinda shocked it took a sex dream about the murder twins to get you to realize you’re a slut._

_Scott: I’m a slut.._ Aiden grinned.

“Turn him I need to fuck his ass.” Ethan nodded and yanked out the toy from Stiles’ ass so Aiden could line up his cock and shove into Stiles’ well lubed and well fucked ass till he was balls deep in him. “Fuck… he’s buying this crap.” Aiden laughed.

“Good. The sooner the slut knows which end of him lands on my cock, the sooner we can start having fun with him.” Ethan licked his lips, his eyes going black.

“uh…” Stiles made a pained noise.

“Shhh baby… we’ll make you feel good.” Aiden started pounding harder, raking his cock across Stiles’ swollen prostate and milking him with every thrust.

 _Ding_. Aiden held the phone so he could see it.

 _Scott: And everyone knows?_ There was the shame… fuck he could taste it on the words.

_Stiles: Dude, everyone knows. Hell Isaac wanted to know why we let you wear pants._

_Scott: what…?_

_Stiles: Because sluts like you need to get dicked so often that wearing pants is kinda pointless in the long run. I mean… hell I bet you’ve been thinking about the murder twins plow your ass._ It was a gamble but if they did this right they could probably get him to start dressing like a slut so they could get to fucking him sooner.

_Scott: I mean… I have been thinking about them fucking me… but…_

_Stiles: Scotty, if you want them to fuck you, you should ask them._

_Scott: it’s not that easy… I mean… with all these fucking attacks going on…_

_Stiles: Scott. You deserve to be happy and have your needs met._

_Scott: But…_

_Stiles: No buts Scott but yours bent over and presented for them to fuck back to back._

_Scott: is it bad that this is turning me on?_

_Stiles: Show me._

_Scott: I can’t I…_

_Stiles: Take a picture and send it to me. Now._ Aiden fucked Stiles harder trying to get himself there before Scott could get the picture because he wanted to cum so fucking bad right now.

_Ding_

He clicked and was presented with a close up of Scott’s hard cock and smirked showing it to Ethan and fucking Stiles harder.

_Stiles: Fuck you’re big… bet you wish you could shove that in your own ass… but I’m betting you’re long enough to get that monster in your mouth._

_Scott: I’ve never…_

_Stiles: Then try. Try to get the head in your mouth and if you can take a photo for me. I want to see how much of your own cock you can suck._ Aiden smirked, slam fucking Stiles harder who grunted as he poured more and more precum into his bed.

“Fuck… good touch.” Ethan undid his jeans and fished his cock out and moved Stiles’ limp body till he was sucking his cock. “So responsive… fuck…” He moaned, the sweet wet heat of Stiles’ mouth helping him get there.

_Ding_

“Shit.” Aiden gaped at the phone.

“What?” Ethan frowned and Aiden turned the phone showing Scott crouched down, his eyes on the screen to make sure he was in frame, but he had almost half his cock in his mouth. “Holy shit.”

“Our new bitch has talent.”

“Fuck… I knew we were going too easy on him fucking his throat earlier.” Ethan moaned, gripping Stiles more to skull fuck his sleeping head.

_Stiles: Good boy. You look like a natural with a dick in your mouth. Try for more._

_Scott: I think I can._

_Stiles: Don’t talk with your mouth full._ Aiden’s eyes seemed to glow darker as they drank in the long distance pain that Scott was pouring out in the photos

_Stiles: Oh and Scott._

_Scott: Yeah?_

_Stiles: I want to see two fingers in your ass in the next photo._

_Scott: okay._ Aiden wanted to lick his lips and wrap himself up in the mixture of pleasure and pain that that one word was packed with. Fuck the things they could get him to do to feed them from afar.

_Ding._

Aiden grinned as he clicked and watched the photo load. Scott had managed a couple fingers in his ass, and had over half his cock in his mouth, the need in his eyes to be accepted and the pain and humiliation of what he was doing to himself etched into his face. Aiden could eat this for months.

_Stiles: Good puppy. Now swallow it all._

_Scott: You want me to…._

_Stiles: Yes, I want you to deep throat your whole cock._ Aiden figured even with his wolf healing and reflexes and ability to move and shift his body, he’d still never get all the way down on his cock and that the pain of failure and the shame would radiate off of him like their own personal sun to feed off of for years.

_Stiles: And record a video, I want to watch you suck your cock and cream your own throat._

“Fuck…” Ethan smirked.

_Scott: Ok._

“holy fuck he’s… FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK TAKE MY FUCKING COCK YOU BITCH!” Ethan roared as he unloaded in Stiles’ throat and pulled off leaving him to swallow his nut and Ethan moved behind Aiden. “You close?”

“I could use a hand…” Aiden smirked.

“Okay. I can be pitcher this time.” Lining his wet cock up with Aiden’s thrusting ass and on his next pulling out, Ethan plunged forward taking his brother’s ass in one hard smooth goal.

“fuck… yes..” Aiden leaned back and kissed Ethan while they fucked each other and Aiden used Stiles’ ass to effectively jack off.

 _Ding._ Smirking Ethan reached around and hit the button.

“Holy fuck… he’s live streaming…” Ethan’s mouth fell open.

“I don’t think he meant to do that…” Aiden smirked, watching the list of people watching grow as Scott sat down naked in front of the camera, he’d apparently found some sort of place to put it that would let him show everything and be hands free.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this…” Scott stroked his cock before bending over and taking the head into his mouth. The twins were alternating watching the feed and the comments as people from school and around the world watched Scott suck his own cock. They smirked, and drew a rune together over it, using a little of their feeding off of Stiles to power their joint void magic. The live feed was suddenly being shared massively online. They jumped from a couple hundred to 57,000+ in minutes.

Scott wasn’t aware of this. From his side all he could see was the camera angle and watched as he took more and more of his cock till he was deep throating himself. He pulled off with a wet pop.

“Don’t worry I’m not done yet.” He fucked his mouth with his fingers before moving so the entire feed could see his winking hole as he fingered himself, bending almost double again he took his dick in his mouth and continued giving himself a blow job. Finger fucking himself wildly as he looked into the camera, his cock spreading his lips and he began rapid fucking his own mouth. Ethan smirked and started fucking Aiden at the same pace and speed, trying to make his brother feel it.

Fucking harder and harder in time with Scott till Scott flooded his mouth as he shot his own load into his mouth, his cock swelling as he dribbled cum down his hard cock all around his groin and buried three fingers into his ass in a hard shove. Fuck he looked like he was in such exquisite anguish right now. He pulled back and laid down panting, facing the camera, cum on his face and lips as he licked them.

“I hope that’s what you wanted to see. I hope you liked that…” Scott blushed and clicked to shut his camera off, only the spell left it open and on. And he went to take another shower, the phone fell so they could watch him pad to the shower, and his perfect juicy ass in frame.

_User: holy shit is that Scott McCall…?_

_User: Fuck you’re right, I have first period with him tomorrow…_

_User: Dude, you have to tell him you saw this?!!? Right?!?!_

_Stiles: Do you think he meant to live stream that?_ Ethan delighted in the waves of emotions pouring out of the continued live stream that let them watch as Scott showered and jerked off in the shower. But also because some of them began to feel like they’d seen something they shouldn’t have or weren’t meant to. It continued on and on till Scott padded back to his phone and blushed as he realized the camera was still going, and tried to shut it off, the whole while the camera feed shifted so everyone could look at his hard cock below him as he tried to fiddle with the settings.

 _User: Oh god.. he doesn’t know…._ Fuck the flavor of all their pain and sorrow for him and about him.

“FUCK YES!” Aiden roared as he empted himself in Stiles, working the prostate massager in alongside him to stretch Stiles all the more, listening to his sleeping moans as Ethan finished again in him. They pulled back and made out before snacking their fingers and letting the feed go dead on Scott’s end.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow he’d be a bundle of nerves as people filtered in to tell him that they’d seen the video. That they’d watched him without his knowledge.

“You know…” Ethan lifted his brother by his ass up into the air and carried him to a chair where he could sit down and still slow fuck his brother while looking at Stiles. “We could bespell his cameras at home and maybe even set up some cameras… so we can live stream him whenever…”

“Seriously?”

“It wouldn’t be that hard to turn him into a porn star…”

“Fuck…. I like it.” Aiden turned to face his brother, making out with him while riding his cock, both their eyes pitch black and glowing like that. “His pain…”

“Will rival anything else we could make him do. And to think all it took was turning his best friend into our dick puppet.” Ethan laughed into the night as he came in his brother who came on him, the two of them gathering their clothes and walking out naked and wet, but not before Ethan mirrored Stiles’ phone to his own so if Scott contacted them again they’d get it. Half way out of the door they ran into the Sheriff.

“Uh… do I want to know?” He paused taking in the naked twins.

“Only if you want to join in sometime.”

“Uh… what?”

“Stiles has this huge crush on you… he’s always talking about how much he’d love for you to just plow him.” Aiden walked up and stroked along the Sheriff’s neck before stabbing his claws into Noah’s neck. “ _Tell me Sheriff have you ever noticed how sexy Stiles looks… that bare ass of his… and just think, he’s lubed up and well fucked from taking our dicks… you could so go in there and just ride his fucking ass for all he’s worth… doesn’t that just make you so fucking hard?_ ” He smirked as the Sheriff nodded.

“Shit…” Ethan pointed the camera on his phone to the Sheriff’s groin where he got hard as a fucking rock for them.

“ _Go fuck your son. Make him your bitch. And when you’re done, forget you saw us, and only remember that you’ve always wanted to fuck his ass and throat as hard as you can because you’re a kinky fucker who has the hots for his son._ ” Aiden pulled back and the glassy eyed Sheriff walked away.

“Did we set up Stiles to have the hots for his dad?” Ethan asked as they walked to their car.

“Nope.” Aiden smirked. “But _he_ doesn’t know that.” He licked his lips.

“Always planning a meal a head brother. I like that about you.” He leaned in and kissed his brother before they got into the car.

“Oh I have such plans for our food stock brother of mine. So may plans…” His eyes went black again.

_Ding._


	2. Play Slutty Games win Slutty Prizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott realizes there’s unintended consequences to his actions, even if he chose the only choice open to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m happy that you guys liked this so much. So’s 11, he was sure there weren’t that many McTwincest lovers out there, and you guys went and showed him you’re into them! So thank you!

“God.” Ethan laughed and held out his phone to Aiden.   
  
_Scott: Uh… am I still live streaming?_ They chuckled over that.   
  
_Stiles: Yeah. Why?_   
  
_Scott: Fuck, I can’t get it to sign out!_ They could taste his shame.   
  
_Scott: What did you see?_ The desperation and pain in those four little words was enough to make both of the twins groan with need. They nodded to one another.   
  
_Stiles: You jerking it in the shower, and padding back naked and still pretty damn hard._   
  
_Scott: Shit. I didn’t mean to send that._   
  
“Oh, I know you didn’t my pretty little slut.” Aiden picked up the phone again.   
  
_Stiles: Which part?_   
  
_Scott: The part where I jerked off in the shower._ Scott was stressing and feeling embarrassed. It was delicious, like a fine wine.   
  
_Stiles: Why not?_   
  
_Scott: because that was private…_ The watched his face on the live stream as he was typing to his _best friend_ and worrying over things, hurting himself by inches and making this draw out and last.   
  
_Stiles: Why? You just jerked off and blow yourself. More than that you deep throated your fucking cock for me Scotty._ Ethan smirked at Aiden’s use of Stiles’ pet name for Scott.   
  
_Scott: Yeah but…_   
  
_Stiles: No buts but your butt. You were hot. And you liked showing off. Didn’t you?_ Scott seemed to ponder that and bite his lip.   
  
_Scott: Yeah… I mean… it’s weird thinking you watched that at all let alone that you wanted to watch but it’s still got me hard thinking about you watching me when I didn’t know you were watching me._ That brought a laugh to both twins.   
  
“Fuck I wonder if we should wait till tomorrow for him to figure out that he showed practically half the city how much of a cock sucker he is?” Ethan rubbed against Aiden’s arm.   
  
“Patience brother mine, we want to savor this for as long as we can. I’m wanting a nine-course meal, not fast food.”   
  
_Stiles: Scotty, you like showing off. Just admit it._   
  
_Scott: I did…_ He looked confused.   
  
_Stiles: Then say it._   
  
_Scott: I… did…_   
  
_Stiles: No, you typed it. You haven’t said it, you haven’t said the words yet._ The look on Scott’s face was priceless and Ethan had to start palming his brother and himself as they sat there getting aroused and fed off of Scott’s various flavors of pain and torment.   
  
_Scott: I… you want me to say it… out loud?!_   
  
_Stiles: Scotty, if you’re old enough to have a dick in your mouth you’re old enough to out loud say ‘I’m Scott McCall and I’m a horny slut who likes showing off my body to guys and I want to get my tight virgin ass fucked by the twins’._ Aiden bit his lip, watching Scott read that statement and flush crimson.   
  
_Stiles: And say it with the phone sitting so I can see your whole body. That’ll make this more real. You like showing off your body, so show it off for me Scott. Show me how slutty you really are._ Scott looked embarrassed, pained, and confused as to what to do or say but he moved the camera to where everyone could see every bare inch of him sitting on his bed with a hard on.   
  
“I’m Scott McCall. And…” He swallowed. “I’m a horny slut who likes showing off my body to guys. Because I want my tight virgin ass fucked by guys… specifically the twins that go to my school…” Scott flushed crimson saying that.   
  
_Stiles: Now jerk off Scotty. Play with yourself and tell me what dirty things you want the twins to do to you._ _User: Holy fuck… it is Scott McCall!_ _User: Shit he’s still hard after all that?!_   
  
_User: Fuck the twins are lucky, I wonder if they’ll fuck him like he wants…_   
  
_User: I wouldn’t kick him out of bed for eating crackers._   
  
_User: I’ll fuck him._   
  
_User: Fuck yeah… seriously fuckable._   
  
_User: Wonder if he’ll be more openly slutty at school tomorrow?_   
  
_User: F U C K he’s playing with it again!?_ They watched as Scott took himself in hand and started moaning.   
  
“Fuck I wish they were here. I want to suck Aiden’s dick while Ethan fucks me.” Scott moaned heavily as he stroked his cock. Letting his imagination go wild he started to fantasize openly.   
  
“I had a fucking sex dream about them earlier… they’d chained me up naked at school and were fucking me in front of everyone…”   
  
_Stiles: Play with that slutty hole Scotty._ Aiden groaned, hard in his brother’s hand while they focused on feeding from the crowd watching Scott’s confession.   
  
“I’ve never been with a guy…” Scott confessed as he sucked on his fingers and worked them into his ass as he kept talking. “But I want to take dicks…” He moaned again.   
  
“I want to suck their cocks… and I want people to watch. I want them to take my clothes off at school and just fuck me bare back and leave me there naked and dripping wet and having no idea how I’m going to get to more clothes. Or what I’ll do to hide if anyone catches me. Just fucking humiliate me in public.” He moaned, his fingers curving to hit his prostate hard with each thrust.   
  
Fuck he was so clearly enjoying this. They hadn’t expected him to take to it this well this quickly. But fuck it, this was great.   
  
_User: Fuck…. I’d use him if they turned him into a cum dump._   
  
_User: Can you picture him naked at school?_   
  
_User: Not that hard right now._   
  
_User: Shit, someone’s recording this right!?!?_   
  
_User: Fuck yeah, since I realized what was going on. Missed a few secs at the start but I haven’t stopped yet._   
  
That brought waves of pain and pleasure from the collective. There would be a record of this that others could down load and watch. Fuck it was feeding their hungers so much better than they’d ever expected to get tonight.   
  
Ethan reached up and touched the phone, using a bit of the stored pain they’d been feasting upon to do some magic on that last user.   
  
_User: And I plan up load it as soon as he’s done for the night. I’ll use his real name so all you have to do is look up Scott McCall pervert and you’ll see this whole thing._   
  
_User: Fuck that’s hot…_ It was. So many of them were turned on by the sheer idea of it, but others were pained and sorrowful for Scott over this and glad it wasn’t them. Others were taking pleasure in the pain Scott would be feeling when he found out. The twins were drinking it all in when Scott started talking again.   
  
“Fuck I came so hard from that wet dream… I can’t believe I like being bound and fucked in public. I’m such a fucking slut.” He moaned loudly, a third finger finding its way into his tight ass and spreading his legs so the camera could watch as he plundered his own virgin ass. Scott was clearly enjoying the attention he was paying himself.   
  
“God… I wish I had their phone number… I’d fucking call them right now…” He whined high in his throat. Ethan grinned as he took his brother into his mouth and nodded swallowing his cock as Aiden sent a message as Stiles.   
  
_Stiles: I have their phone number… I think._ Scott paused and bit his lip and looked at the message and whimpered.   
  
“please give me their phone number.”   
  
_User: Holy shit he’s talking to someone…_   
  
_User: That means this was meant for someone… and it’s not the twins… who the fuck is watching this?_   
  
_User: It has to be someone on this list… right?_   
  
_User: Didn’t I see Stiles in here earlier?_   
  
_User: What’s a Stiles?_   
  
_User: His best friend… holy shit do you think his best friend talked him into this?!_   
  
Aiden smirked and entered the chat.   
  
_Stiles: Yes, I just didn’t think he’d face time the whole thing to everyone._   
  
_User: Holy shit you’re reading this?!!?_   
  
_Stiles: Yep._   
  
_User: And you’re not telling him?_   
  
_Stiles: What makes you think I didn’t?_ That sent them into a massive cluster of questions if he had or hadn’t and how Scott was acting now was or wasn’t proof of which ever one they favored. The confusion was fueling the varied types of pain on Scott’s behalf that his best friend would do something like this to him. They almost didn’t notice that Scott typed something into his phone.   
  
_Ring Ring Ring Ring_   
  
Aiden pulled Ethan’s phone out of Ethan’s pants and hit answer.   
  
“Hey, who’s this?” Aiden smirked.   
  
“It… It’s Scott…”   
  
_User: HOLY FUCKING SHIT… YOU GAVE HIM THEIR NUMBER?_   
  
_Stiles: yep._   
  
“Hey Scott, what can I do for you?” Aiden grinned, petting Ethan’s hair as he kept his voice even and calm.   
  
“I…. I was wondering what you and your brother were doing tonight?” Scott bit his lip, still stroking his cock.   
  
“You mean at nearly midnight?” Aiden enjoyed the look of panic on Scott’s face.   
  
“Shit it’s that late already?”   
  
“Yep.” Aiden grinned.   
  
“I don’t suppose I can get you to come over tonight… can I?”   
  
_User: Fuck… I hope they say yes._   
  
_User: Do you think they’ll fuck him on cam?_   
  
_User: Shit… I hope they fuck him on cam._   
  
“This _pack_ business?” Aiden arched his brow studying Scott’s anguished face.   
  
“n… not exactly…”   
  
“Scott what’s this about?” Aiden had to bite his own knuckle.   
  
“i…”   
  
_Stiles: If you’re big enough to want it, you’re big enough to say it._ Scott read the message, nodding to himself.   
  
“I want your dick.”   
  
_User: HOLY SHIT HE SAID IT!?_   
  
“What?” Aiden asked quietly, enjoying every second of this.   
  
“I want your dick; I want you to fuck me. My mouth, my ass, I want you to fuck me in every hole I have. Not just you. Your brother too, the both of you. Taking me at both ends… fucking spit roasting me on your cocks before you both shove your dicks into my ass and take me at the same time.” Inventive. Aiden was impressed at his willingness to give into his slutty side so easily. He made him wonder just how powerful their suggestion had been earlier and if they’d touched on something that he already had because clearly this went deeper than they’d realized.   
  
_User: fuck me!_   
  
_User: I fucking came when he said that… fuck I can’t wait to clip that and just keep laying that part over and over again with the audio from earlier…_   
  
_User: Yall some thirsty fuckers._   
  
_User: Like you’re not stroking your dick right now._   
  
_Stiles: I am._   
  
_User: HOLY FUCKING SHIT! SERIOUSLY??!_   
  
_Stiles: Fuck yeah._ Granted not strictly true, he was using his brother’s throat as a masturbator right now. Same difference really.   
  
“Scott… you know I’m not into guys, right?” Aiden stifled a laugh.   
  
“shit… really?”   
  
“I mean… I’ve never even…”   
  
“I’ll do anything to get your dick in me.” Scott blurted out.   
  
_User: fuck this is the stream that just keeps on giving._   
  
_User: damn skippy._   
  
“What do you mean by anything?”   
  
“I’ll be your slave… I’ll blow you anywhere… hell you want me to come there… I’ll blow you right now in your bedroom… your brother can watch… he can join in… I’ll ride him and you… I just need your dick.”   
  
_User: shit… is it bad I want him to get fucked but I also want to watch?_   
  
_User: nope, we all want to watch the whore get pounded now._   
  
“Tempting… but that sounds a lot like it’s about your needs, not mine. Pretty selfish of you to only think about your needy holes. I mean have you even blown a guy before?”   
  
“no… I… I’ve only been with a couple girls… I… I’ve never touched another guy like that before…” Scott blushed.   
  
“So, what makes you think I’d cross that line for you if you’ve never done it before? I mean you could be bad at it or suck at sucking. So, what’s in it for me to waste my time with you and risk you being horrible at sucking dick.”   
  
“i… I don’t know.” Scott was damn near in tears at this.   
  
“Tell you what Scott… you say you’ll do anything I want?”   
  
“yes, anything…” Scott’s needy voice and the video gave him two sources to drink in Scott’s pain and it was getting to his head.   
  
“Is Isaac home?” Aiden smirked.   
  
“I… I think so?” Scott frowned.   
  
“Go into his bedroom and blow him. If he cums then clearly, you’ve got some talent. If he doesn’t… then I haven’t wasted my time and I can start lining up dicks to fuck your throat into shape.” Scott went crimson.   
  
“he’s my brother…”   
  
“You’re wanting me and my brother at the same time.” Aiden grinned wickedly.   
  
“okay…” Scott nearly sobbed, but he needed dick so bad suddenly he couldn’t think clearly.   
  
“I want pictures.” Aiden grinned.   
  
“I… I’m live streaming right now… I can add you?”   
  
“Live streaming… what the hell are you doing?!” Aiden managed to put some shock in his voice.   
  
“masturbating… with three fingers in my ass.”   
  
“Fuck you’re a horny bitch.”   
  
_User: Amen to that honey._   
  
_User: Fuck they want him to blow his brother?!?_   
  
_Isaac: this took a turn._   
  
_User: HOLY SHIT YOU’RE IN HERE TOO!?!_   
  
_Isaac: I got the alert and it woke me up. Wondering if I should fake being asleep now._   
  
_User: DO IT!_   
  
_User: rate the blow job after. Inquiring minds want to know if he’s any good._   
  
_Isaac: Sure._   
  
_Stiles: You dog. I hope he’s good._ Aiden grinned, having already fucked Scott’s throat earlier this evening he knew the boy needed some practice but he would get better and the more dicks they put in his hungry holes the more his programing would kick in and the bigger whore he’d become.   
  
“Add me.” Aiden breathed heavily into the phone.   
  
“okay…” Scott sent a request to Ethan’s phone and Aiden clicked accept. They had a moment of wondering if they should mention the other people in chat.   
  
“Fuck… you’re a slutty whore aren’t you fuck.” Aiden panted. “Turn around and show me that cute ass of yours.”   
  
“yes sir.” Scott nodded, obeying as he turned around and showed the world his ass and reached over his back and smacked his own ample ass before shoving his fingers into his pert hole. Aiden knew from earlier how great that felt too.   
  
“I like that and I’m not the only one.”   
  
_User: Shit he can see us… will he tell?!_   
  
_Isaac: Why are you guys targeting me with him?_ Isaac was curious why Aiden would do him this favor.   
  
“Ethan likes what he sees to.”   
  
“Yeah.” Ethan commented.   
  
“fuck…” Scott moaned.   
  
“And we’re doing this because we were royal dicks to Isaac when we came to town, and we never got to really make it up to him. So, you blowing him tonight is the start of our redemption. Though if you want to ride his dick after you blow him, we might consider it a down payment to get us to fuck you later.”   
  
_Isaac: Apology accepted._   
  
“S-seriously?” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“Yep. You blow your brother’s cock and then ride him for all your whore ass is worth all while live streaming this to us… and I’ll sign off on fucking you later.” Aiden nodded.   
  
“okay…” Scott swallowed.   
  
“I hope Isaac’s asleep, so he wakes up to your sweet mouth or maybe you’ll be so good you can get him to cum in your throat and your ass before he wakes up. I’m not sure which will be more humiliating for you, you fucking slut. Getting caught filming yourself using his dick or for him not to know and every time you see him, springing a hard on knowing what you got away with and wondering if he knows or not.”   
  
“fuck…”   
  
“And don’t take anything but your phone with you. I want you to get caught buck naked if you get caught.”   
  
“yes sir.” Scott swallowed and walked out of the room.   
  
_Isaac: THANKS._   
  
_User: HOLY SHIT THIS IS HAPPENING!?!?_   
  
_User: I can’t believe this is still going on!_   
  
_User: I know right… fuck how am I not going to have a boner watching him at school tomorrow._   
  
_User: Fuck and we get to see Isaac’s cock too._   
  
_User: Two for one, sweet._ Aiden chuckled.   
  
“Dirty whores.” He muttered and Scott blushed thinking he was talking about him and not realizing it was the hoards watching him pad naked through his dark house and slowly easing Isaac’s bedroom door open, which showed Isaac laying on his side in a long t shirt and his sleep pants. “Don’t forget to turn the light on, we want to see what’s going on.” Aiden said low and Scott blushed as he turned Isaac’s lamp on and the room was cast in a low light but it instantly made what was going on completely visible to everyone in the stream.   
  
“fuck.” Scott muttered under his breath as he looked around and found something across the room to put his phone so that it had a clear view of everything going on before padding back across the room and slowly moving Isaac on his back so that the tent in his sleep pants was visible.   
  
“someone’s having a happy dream.” Aiden commented.   
  
_User: Shit good save…_   
  
“you sure?” Scott hesitated.   
  
“Did I stutter bitch?” Aiden arched his brow.   
  
“no sir. I understand sir.” Scott bowed his head and undid Isaac’s sleep pants and slowly pealed them down leaving Isaac’s leaking cock in the open, he reached up and grasped it so that it wouldn’t get precum on Isaac’s shirt. He wasn’t sure how Isaac handled wet dreams, he’d never asked, he’d never thought to ask. But knowing that Isaac slept commando in his sleep pants made him wonder these things. He cleared his head and put Isaac’s swollen head to his tongue and smacked it wetly against his tongue.   
  
Slowly he captured the tip in his mouth and began to go down on his adoptive brother. He worked hard, his body seemingly instinctually knowing how to take Isaac to the hilt. He didn’t know he’d already deep throated both twins already tonight, but taking Isaac felt like less work than that dream. He kept bobbing up his head, his ears filled with his own pulse so he couldn’t hear Isaac’s breathing pick up or his heart beat speeding up.   
  
He completely missed Isaac’s cock swelling in his mouth and the sudden release of Isaac’s seed into the back of his throat made Scott choke on Isaac, but he pulled back to taste his cum, one hand jacking Isaac off while the other put his slick fingers to work toying with Isaac’s rose bud. He wanted to make him feel as good as he was sucking Isaac’s cock. He breached that virgin to him territory and sank two fingers firmly against Isaac’s prostate.   
  
Isaac’s body thrashed as he had a second orgasm. Scott blushed, unsure if that was good or bad but he kept working that spot over and over again as he kept milking Isaac. He eventually pulled off and got a face full of cum before he worked his fingers out.   
  
“Holy shit… who knew Lahey had that sort of built up cum…” Aiden laughed.   
  
“it tastes good…” Scott licked his lips.   
  
“You clearly aren’t a total waste of my time.”   
  
“thank you, sir.” Scott blushed.   
  
“You going to ride him now?” Aiden smirked.   
  
“… yes sir.” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“Then strip him. If you’re going to ride his dick, he should be naked too.” Aiden knew this was humiliating Isaac and bumping into his ptsd about his dad, but he was enjoying every second of the pain this was causing, drinking it all in as Scott grasped Isaac’s bare cock and fed it into his wet hole.   
  
_User: holy shit… that… holy shit…_   
  
_User: shit… yes!_   
  
Scott sank down to the hilt and whined as he bit his bottom lip. He fucking wanted this so fucking bad. He started raising up and down and riding Isaac’s dick for all he’s worth.   
  
_User: dude he can suck his own cock… make him do that, please?_   
  
“So, you can suck your own dick?”   
  
“stiles…” Scott hung his head, blaming his unconscious friend currently a room away being rough fucked by his own father.   
  
“I want to watch you suck your own cock while you ride Isaac.”   
  
“yes sir.” Scott groaned as he leaned forward and grasped himself, bending nearly double as he took himself in his mouth and began to fuck himself rapidly up and down on Isaac’s dick and in and out of his own mouth. A slight shift in his wait and Isaac battered his prostate just as he was pulling back so just his own tip was in his mouth. Scott moaned around his cock and came in his own mouth, the load hitting him hard enough to dribbling out of his mouth around his dick. He shoved his own cock fully in and bottomed out on Isaac’s cock, his ass clamping down on Isaac’s dick.   
  
Isaac came again. Flooding Scott’s ass, Scott could only moan around his own cock, the vibrations setting him off again, causing him to squeeze Isaac all the more, which only served to set him off again. They came a couple times before Scott slumped off of Isaac and hit his head on the wall.   
  
“OW…” He rubbed his head, glad that Isaac hadn’t woken up but pretty sure he’d left a mess of his juices and Isaac’s cum all over Isaac’s crotch.   
  
“shit… I should clean him up…”   
  
“No.” Aiden was firm. “Move the video to give us a better look of his naked and spent body and then go back to your room, if he questions it, just rationalize it that he kicked his clothes off in his sleep or something.”   
  
“Y-yes sir.” Scott stammered as he walked on wobbly legs and moved the phone to get a better shot of Isaac naked on his back, still hard and spent, and clearly wet.   
  
“Sweet.”   
  
“So, will you come over and fuck me?” He bit his lip.   
  
“Not tonight.”   
  
“W…what?” Scott blinked at the phone.   
  
“I said later, I didn’t say tonight. You’re going to go back to your room and go to sleep, and shutting off this stream.”   
  
“I tried…” Scott blushed.   
  
“Did you think to end the call with Stiles?”   
  
“n… no.” Scott blushed harder.   
  
“Then try it now.” Aiden flexed some magic and the stream ended when Scott hung up on Stiles. All traces of what he’d done gone save the guy who’d been filming it for them. Aiden smirked as his phone dinged again.   
  
_Scott: Good night sir._   
  
_Aiden: Good night bitch. Get some rest._ He shoved his brother’s face down on his cock and came in his throat. The high of all the power they’d feasted on tonight rolling off of them it was so thick. They had such delicious plans for Scott now. Plans he’d be helpless to turn again or speak out against the deeper they went with this. They smirked wickedly at each other before they made out, sharing Aiden’s cum between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch 1-2 up, plans for chapter 3, 4 and possibly 5.


	3. In the dark of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott’s on the hook but now it’s time to finish a few things the twins set in motion and then a new day can dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 5 chapters planned as of right now. There may be more of this later on.

_SLAM_

Both twins turned towards the bedroom wall.

“What the fuck was…”

_SLAM_

“FUCK…” The groan came from Stiles’ room.

“Oh.” Aiden smirked.

“Fuck I didn’t think he’d be that hard…” Ethan smirked.

“Should we check on them?” Ethan nodded feverishly as they scrambled over each other to the door and opened it. Inside they were presented with Noah’s naked ass as he pinned Stiles, who was now at least semi-conscious if not fully awake as he was being fucked against his bedroom wall hard enough to knock things off the wall. The pair of them completely naked as Noah banged his son as hard as he humanly could.

“Fuck…” Aiden started stroking his own cock.

“Agreed.” Ethan copied him.

“you tight little shit… fuck… should have fucking done this years ago…” Noah growled, fucking Stiles hard enough to make the boy squeal before the bed started to creak and groan.

“Uh… you don’t think…” Ethan gestured.

“Oh, I think so… eventually. But with a little help.” They held each other’s cocks and reached into the deepening reservoir of what they’d feasted on earlier tonight and tapped the dark magic inside them and bridged it out to the other two in the room. Noah ground himself firmly into Stiles as hard as he can, Stiles slammed back on him as hard as he could. Moaning and begging to be bred while the magic reached even farther and weakened the support for Stiles’ bed. The bed came crashing down, as Noah flipped Stiles over and put him face down into the bed as he rutted into his own son. The force snapped the legs and the frame collapsed, dropping his bed on the floor as the pair continued to fuck each other’s brains out.

“You know…” Aiden grinned.

“We could spice this up a little…” Ethan nodded. They flexed their magic and altered Stiles’ memories to make him feel dirty, cheap, and used from being fucked by his dad and added a flavor of self-loathing for getting hard and enjoying it and wanting it again. They flexed in Noah and turned him into more of a dominant who would demand and expect sex from Stiles when ever and where ever he wanted it. They pulled back and smirked, watching Stiles moan and beg as he was fucked into what was left of his bed.

“We really should go.” Aiden sided. “I’m stuffed.”

“Even using as much as we did, we haven’t depleted a lot of the energy.” Ethan nodded. “Let’s go.” He kissed his twin and the pair of them seemed to explode into web light shadows that dissolved, only for them to pop back into existence in their apartment.

“That was fun.” Aiden grinned.

“Yeah… I think getting our _puppy_ will make things all the more fun.”

“Oh, you want him to be a puppy?” Aiden blinked at Ethan.

“Imagine him in nothing but a dog collar and maybe a nice latex collar in that sweet ass of his.”

“You paint the prettiest pictures…” Aiden cooed. “But the question is, how best to play with our puppy.”

“By making him a public whore.” Ethan smirked again as he kissed his brother, the pair of them undressing one another before settling down naked in the bed to wrap around one another.

“I’m so glad we don’t have to pretend with these hosts.” Aiden put his head against Ethan’s chest and listened to his heart beat. Something about the even rhythm was comforting as he drifted off to sleep.

“I love you too brother mine.”

“good.” Aiden kissed his brother’s collar bone and hid his blushing face in the warm flesh of his brother’s chest and seemed to relax as the pair of them drank in each other’s presence and just drifted off to sleep. They dreamed of their future. With Scott in nothing but chains, Noah chained to Stiles taking him again and again, and all the other kink heavy emotional wreckage that they could cause yet to come. All in all, a pleasant night for them, though those outside of the pair would have been worried with what was in store for them.

***

Scott didn’t have a single nightmare. He woke up flat on his back, everything feeling right with his world. He’d shown Stiles his body last night and live streamed his masturbation and blowing himself for Stiles, as well as telling the twins that he was hot for them. He smiled and glanced down his body, his cock rock hard and tenting this bed sheets. He hadn’t bothered getting dressed after the twins had sent him to bed.

They hadn’t told him to get dressed. There was something liberating in knowing they’d seen him naked and wanted what they’d seen. He smiled to himself enjoying that thought.

His mind drifting back to the dream the just last night that had changed his life.

In an instant his mind was back in that place. Naked, tied down, and fucked like an animal in public. His cock started leaking and he wondered what it’d be like to wear a leash. He thought about the leash and the dog collar that Stiles had gotten him as a gag gift for the full moon he’d been a dick for. He slowly got up, his cock smacking his thigh as he got out of bed and went to his closet.

Crouching down he went through the mess on the floor till he found a human sized dog collar that had a small tag that read “scotty” on it, and the red leash that was attached. He blushed but his cock throbbed in time with his heart beat, slowly pouring more precum out of the swollen tip towards the floor. He blushed as he looked at the small pool he was making and knelt down and licked the pool of his own fluids up before he sat back and thought about what he’d just done and what he was contemplating.

He wanted this. He wanted to obey.

And he wanted someone to know about his obeying.

 _Scott: I’m going to put on a dog collar._ Scott tested to Ethan before adding.

_Scott: I’m still naked. Tell me what to do?_

Scott sat there waiting for what felt like forever when his phone chimed.

 _Ethan: If that collar comes on it doesn’t come off till one of us takes it off._ Scott went ram rod hard and leaking again as he read and reread that.

_Scott: Yes sir._

_Ethan: Good boy. Now choose, collar or no collar?_ Scott started typing.

 _Ethan: But know this, picking the collar eliminates some clothing options for you today._ Scott bit his lip.

 _Scott: Like what?_ Scott was worried for a moment that it’d be something he couldn’t say yes to. That thought was quickly followed with the realization that if they told him it meant giving up his jeans and his underwear, he’d say yes in a heartbeat. He was gripped by the terror of realizing that he’d give that level of control over to anyone, but it was quickly chased with a sense of calm.

 _Ethan: Wearing a collar means no underwear, and I’m iffy on a shirt. Maybe just a hoodie._ Scott thought about going to school in just a hoodie, jeans, and his collar. His cock throbbed.

_Scott: Yes sir._

_Ethan: You choose pup?_

_Scott: Yes sir, I’m putting the collar on._

_Ethan: Send me a pic of you in just the collar._ Scott blushed and put the collar around his neck and moved to sit in front of his full-length mirror. He snapped a picture of himself, fully frontal, hard and leaking in just the collar and sent it over to Ethan.

_Ethan: Fuck you’re a hot slut. Planning on jerking off?_

Scott blushed, he really had.

_Scott: Yes._

_Ethan: Than you’d better work some fingers in that needy ass of yours._

_Scott: I have a leash… I was planning on tying it to my bed post…_ Scott couldn’t believe he was saying this.

 _Ethan: Take pictures or you can film yourself. I want to watch you beat off tied up like the dog you are. And watch you violating your body on my command._ Scott’s cock was rock hard and he knew it wouldn’t take much to get him over the edge he was on. Clipping the leash to the collar he tied it to the bed post and set up his camera to record him as he began to masturbate. Blushing as his fingers found his hole and he began to finger his tight ass and stroke his hard cock. It didn’t take much for him to cum all over himself.

Once he’d finished the recording he sent it to Ethan’s phone. He lay there panting as he waited to see what they’d say.

 _Ethan: Good boy._ His heart fluttered at those simple words.

 _Ethan: Aiden and I wonder what you’d do if we told you you had to give up your jeans too today._ Scott pictured going to school in just his hoodie and collar and his cock went rock hard again. With out thinking he snapped a picture of his naked body and sent it to them.

 _Scott: I’m hard again sir. I’ll do it if you want me to._ He couldn’t believe he was saying that.

 _Ethan: How do you feel about prolonging your humiliation and walking to school today?_ Scott’s heart was pounding. He’d be nearly naked in public, in the day light, and anyone could see him.

_Scott: Yes sir. I can do that._

_Ethan: Good._ Scott was getting up for a shower when the phone dinged again.

_Ethan: Pack jeans in your back pack in case we decide to let you wear them today. And we’ll be at your house in ten minutes._

_Scott: Yes sir, I was getting ready to take a shower…_

_Ethan: Wait down stairs for us just as you are in nothing but your collar. We’ll be there shortly and then you can shower._

_Scott: You want to watch me shower?_

_Ethan: Oh we want to do more than watch you shower boy._ Scott’s body shivered but he sent back that he’d be waiting for them and went downstairs. Sitting at the front door waiting for them, completely naked save his cum and his collar.

Scott felt so ashamed and slutty as he waited there, but his cock never once went soft. Isaac came down for breakfast in just his pajama bottoms and stopped as he spotted Scott sitting there completely naked, dripping hard, and cum all over himself in nothing but the dog collar. He blushed as he watched Scott and Scott blushed at being caught.

“Uh…” Isaac wasn’t sure what to say to this. The twins had told him if he wanted to have more fun, wear just his pajama bottoms and edge himself a few times before going down to breakfast. So, he’d been hanging long and hard when he’d walked down stairs. But starring at Scott in the buff was making him fully hard now.

“I… uh… I’m waiting for someone.” Scott finally said, embarrassed about last night. Embarrassed about now… all of it blending together to fuel his raging hard on.

“you’re waiting for someone?” Isaac frowned. “You wait naked for someone by the door now?” He challenged.

“when I’m hoping they’ll fuck me… yeah.” Scott blushed furiously.

“Who are you expecting to fuck you?” Isaac was rock hard and throbbing now, he was pretty sure Scott could smell how turned on he was.

“the twins.” Scott blushed.

“Ah, so you want the twins to fuck you…” Isaac moved so that the island was between him and Scott so he could look at Scott and his hard cock couldn’t be seen.

“yes.” Scott blushed.

“Huh. I figured you’d be dressed for school by now.” Isaac chuckled as he went about making breakfast, he could almost forget about his cock till Scott spoke again.

“I am.”

“what?” Isaac turned around, his cock knocking something off the counter as he turned.

“The twins decided I could wear my collar and a hoodie to school when I walk to school.”

“holy shit.” Isaac wasn’t sure he wouldn’t blow his load right then and there.

“is this okay?” Scott looked so much like a battered puppy wanting approval in that moment and Isaac’s heart melted.

“Of course.” He smiled softly.

“thanks.”

_Knock knock knock_

Scott’s body went tight and ridged as he turned to face the door and with a slight tremble in his hand, he turned the handle and opened the door facing, fully naked, the twins who stood there with smiled as they took in the sight.

“Good boy.” Aiden reached out and stroked Scott’s cheek. “I could get used to seeing you like this.” Scott blushed hard at that. Aiden reached under Scott’s jaw and lifted his face to meet theirs. “Now how do you great your guests?”

“I…I don’t know.” Scott blushed.

“With a kiss on the lips and a hand on their package boy.” Aiden grinned and Scott rose up to kiss him on the lips while cupping the boy’s groin and getting a feel for how big a piece of meat he was working with.

“Oh look, Isaac is up.” Ethan smirked.

“In more ways than one.” Aiden smirked back.

“You must find it hard walking around like that…” Ethan grinned wicked.

“I… it’s fine.” Isaac blushed.

“No, no… it’s definitely not.” Ethan tilted his head. “Scott, are you going to be so rude as to make your own brother walk around that hard and covered up?”

“n-no?” Scott frowned.

“Then I think as alpha you should order _your_ beta to take his clothes off.”

“what?” Scott blushed furiously then.

“You heard Aiden.” Ethan leaned in and stroked Scott’s face before turning him to face Isaac. “Order him to undress.” Isaac gave them a worried glance before Scott started speaking.

“I-Isaac…”

“Scott… don’t…”

“Louder, put more power behind it.” Ethan smirked, sparking some of the magic they’d formed from their feast last night to spike Scott’s voice.

“ _Isaac take your clothes off._ ” Isaac shivered at the power in Scott’s voice and let his pajama bottoms fall to the floor and stepped out of them, his face blushing as he stood there revealed in all his nudity. He knew they’d seen it all before last night. They’d watched Scott blow him and ride him

“You know… I think he could stand to jerk off a little…” Aiden petted Scott’s hair. “Tell him to jerk off Scott.”

“ _Play with your cock._ ” Scott intoned and Isaac’s hand went to his cock and he started jerking off.

“But we don’t really want him to make a mess in the house, do we?” Ethan pondered aloud. “Why don’t you order him not to cum…”

“I… I can order that?” Scott looked up and they tugged his hair and nodded at him. “ _You’re not allowed to cum._ ” Isaac winced, his nuts feeling weird and hurting a little but he couldn’t stop masturbating as he stood there on display. He wasn’t sure what the last order would do to him but as he kept masturbating, he felt like he was going to cum and nothing happened. He didn’t get soft, he didn’t cum, he didn’t even have a dry orgasm. He just felt like someone had kicked him in the balls.

“what was that?” Isaac panted, unable to stop touching himself.

“That was you not cumming. Good boy.” Aiden smirked. “Scotty… I think I want to reward you for behaving so well.”

“yes sir?” Scott looked up at him.

“I think you should fuck him.” Aiden licked the side of Scott’s face and his cock throbbed.

“R-really…?” Scott blushed furiously.

“Really. In fact… order him to be slick for you.”

“What would that do…?”

“Scott, do you want to wear clothes at school today?”

“yes…”

“Then do as we say and stop questioning us.” Ethan answered with a dark look, Scott swallowed and nodded, turning to Isaac.

“ _I want your ass slick for me to fuck you._ ” Isaac shivered, his body trembling as they noticed a thick natural lube sliding down his inner thigh from his ass.

“Looks like you gave him an organ to lube himself up… excellent.” Aiden moved behind Isaac and parted his ass cheeks and pressed his finger against the pliable ass of the beta. “Huh, he’s even loosened up.”

“please stop…” Isaac cried.

“I don’t think…” Scott started.

“You really don’t want to wear pants today, do you Scott.” Ethan gripped Scott’s hair.

“sorry sir.” Scott blushed and looked down.

“Tell Isaac he likes what ever either we or you do to him.”

“ _You like it when we touch you… you like whatever we do to you…_ ” Scott swallowed and watched Isaac’s eyes as they went glassy and he nodded, moaning and parting his legs as Aiden inspected his now deeply lubed ass hole.

“Scott… why don’t you come over here and eat him out.” Scott blushed but crawled over and stuck his nose in Isaac’s ass, listening to Isaac moan and groan as he slowly fucked him with his nose before he began to eat him out. Isaac couldn’t stop masturbating, he’d already hit three or four times he’d have cum by now, but it wasn’t giving him any relief, if anything it was making him hornier by the minute.

“You like that taste boy?” Aiden smirked.

“yes sir… his ass tastes great and his lube…” Scott blushed.

“Good boy. Really fuck him with your tongue.” Scott went to work, Isaac moaning above him, masturbating harder and faster. He wanted no part of this but he couldn’t stop, he couldn’t walk away or get dressed. All he could do was stand there trembling as his _brother_ and his _alpha_ ate his ass and began to finger fuck him. His body spasmed but he still couldn’t cum. His balls ached with the need to cum. But he couldn’t seem to make his body cross that last threshold.

“Do you think he’s open enough?” Ethan asked with a grin.

“Not yet… but I think he’s open enough to really _feel_ it though… Scott, I want you to stand up and shove your bare cock fully into Isaac’s ass all in one go.”

“yes sir.” Scott hung his head as he stood up and put his dry dick against Isaac’s wet hole and in one hard thrust, he bottomed himself balls deep into Isaac’s hole. He could feel how bad Isaac wanted to run from this.

FUCK. His body spasmed around Scott’s cock and Scott clung to him, he was so close to cumming, it was insane. He’d not been this close to cumming since he lost his virginity. He panted as he tried to regain his control but it wasn’t working, in seconds he’d seeded Isaac’s ass and blushed as the twins told him to go again. He lasted longer this time, but it wasn’t as long as he’d hoped to last when he got to fuck again.

“Again.” Ethan smirked and Scott swallowed hard as he fucked Isaac a third time, he was almost there.

“I think Isaac’s earned a reward… he can cum now… if he’s on your dick.” Isaac’s eyes went wide as Scott spoke against the side of his neck.

“ _I want you to fucking nut like you’ve never fucking nut before, but only from my dick in your ass. You can jerk off and have all the sex you want, but you’re never going to get to cum again unless I let you. You’re only going to get your nut when I’m fucking your tight fucking slutty ass._ ” Scott growled in Isaac’s ear as he fucked up into his tight ass. His arms gripping his brother’s naked body as he fucked him for his masters. Scott felt Isaac’s balls draw up and his ass tighten down as his whole body shuddered and he began to cum.

Isaac came.

He kept cumming while Scott was in him and fucking him. When Scott finished fucking him for the third time after cumming again in his tight ass, Isaac was still cumming. Scott grinned as Isaac spasmed around him.

“Now lay down some ground rules Scott…” Aiden sparked some magic, to impress his will into Scott.

“ _You never wear clothes at home. Doesn’t matter if it’s just me, mom, or anyone else here, you strip as soon as you walk through that door and you’re going to be ram rod hard and dripping with need. But while you’re going to jerk off whenever and where ever in the house you can, you won’t cum till you beg me to fuck you. I don’t care if mom’s here, you’ll come in and beg me to ride this ass so you can cum. You understand me? And no more underwear. Not at school, not at home, not ever. I want your ass ready whenever or where ever I want to fuck you. You understand me bitch?_ ” Scott kept himself in Isaac’s ass till he nodded.

“yes alpha…” He sobbed as Scott pulled out of him and left him in the wet pool of his own cum, with Scott’s cum leaking from his ass.

“ _You see me outside the house you’re going to feel an aching need in your ass and your cock’s going to go rock hard for hours. And if anyone notices, you’re going to do nothing to hide your shame. And if we’re in the locker room you don’t cover up. You’re to be the first one naked and the last one dressed. And if anyone comments on your nudity, get fully hard in front of them, and start leaking as you lube your ass up. And I expect you to have a boyfriend by tonight._ ”

“What?” Isaac gaped at him.

“I think you’d do good to get a boyfriend. I’ll have final say over him, but I want you to hit on guys and find someone else willing to fuck your brains out.” Scott picked Isaac’s head up and rubbed his cock across his face before he went over and knelt in between Ethan’s spread thighs and nuzzled against his cock.

“Good boy.” Ethan gripped the back of his head.

“thank you, sir.” Scott cooed against Ethan’s hard on.

“Now… let’s see about getting you to school.” Ethan smirked and pulled Scott up to kiss him sloppily on the lips before he pushed him away. “You ready bitch?”

“Yes sir.” Scott bowed his head.

“Then let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there may be a 6th chapter now...

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is a one shot or what yet, but we’ll see where this story takes us.


End file.
